An embodiment of the invention relates to a piece of furniture convertible between a bench seat and a bed, and particularly to the modular remote latching mechanism that latches the convertible piece of furniture in multiple positions including the seat position and the bed position. A remote latching mechanism as the term is used herein refers to a latching mechanism in which the latch is removed from the actuator part of the latch. The term modular as the term is used in reference to the latching mechanism means that there are discrete modules that are installed that work together to latch into each other. The remote latching modules are fastened into the furniture but do not otherwise interact with other furniture components. For example, a latching bolt or pin does not engage the framework of the furniture as it only engages another module of the latching mechanism. Therefore, the remote latching mechanism is mass-produced and fastened into furniture without further modification of the furniture.
There is a known demand for pieces of furniture, which provides a surface for people to sit on during the day, and a surface to sleep on at night; there have also been many solutions to this demand. Such solutions include; sleeper sofa, futons, and recliner chairs. There is also commercial demand for chairs, convertible to beds in locations where space is limited and at least occasionally, there is a need for sleeping facilities. This demand would be in commercial enterprises such as; motels and hotels, where such furniture could be used in place of roll-away beds to institutional centers such as nursing homes and hospitals, where such furniture would allow family members to stay overnight with patients.
In hospitals, it is more important for a piece of furniture designed to satisfy needs such as; sanitation, ease-of-use, durability and ease of maintenance and finally the furniture must be comfortable. It is an imperative that hospitals maintain a clean and sterile environment, therefore furniture is preferred that is made of easily cleaned materials and that allow full access to all parts for a thorough cleaning. It is desirable to secure parts of the furniture such as cushion avoiding contact with contaminated surfaces such as the floor. As it is important that the materials used in the fabrication of the cushions and the furniture as a whole, be resistant to liquid spills and other sources of contamination, and to the chemicals used to clean and disinfect. Further, it is important to seal all cracks and crevices to keep out liquids and other contaminants.
Easy operation of all latches and mechanisms needed to navigate from the seat position to the bed position is preferable. Advantageously the conversion between seat and bed should be operable by patients or visitors who may be elderly and or infirm and unable to operate stiff, heavy or complicated mechanisms. This would eliminate the need for calling a nurse or staff member to open the bed. It would be convenient to have storage for the bedding allocated within the bed itself making it readily available and save staff time in obtaining the bedding for the visitor.
Having durable, easily repairable furniture saves the hospital replacement costs, and in the case of the bench/bed keeps availability of sleeping overnight for visitors in each patient room of the hospital. Constructing the bench/bed from parts that are commercially available simplifies repairs and eliminates any need to replace or discard the original bed/bench.
There has been previous work to provide a convertible bench seat to bed for hospital work as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,934,979. The bench seat is made of materials easily sanitized for use in a hospital environment. However, the mattress is folded and stored in a drawer and must be lifted out, possibly a physically demanding procedure. The mattress may contact the floor or other non-sanitary surfaces in the process. In addition, the mattress is hinged down the length of the mattress causing a less comfortable area in the center of the mattress. U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,258 discloses a piece of furniture also designed to be convertible between a sitting position and a sleeping position. However, the multiple cushions are loose, leading to the problems of touching the floor and comfort issues previously mentioned.
Thus there is a need for a piece of hospital furniture which is convertible between a bench seat and a bed that is easily and safely operated, prevents the spread of contamination by being sealed and resistant to spills, provides full access to clean and maintain, and is made of material that have long life in the hospital environment.